A Dark Sky
by Skye-Yue
Summary: Skyler is a beginning brawler with his two Sieges, an Aquos Siege and Darkus Siege which he call Siege and Sarge. One day a blinding light brings to him a Darkus Leonidas and from there their story unravels. Based off of the Bakugan DS game. More inside.
1. Will you be my partner?

**_Skye-Yue: So! This is my first Bakugan fic! I got completely re-absorbed into the series recently, (the ORIGINAL, not this new Mecha-ultra-shit.) This will have an OC, Skyler. As of now, he's the ONLY OC. It all depends on how this story goes_****_. This takes place during the "Battle Brawlers" arc, when Masquerade's identity was still unknown._**

**_Warnings: OC, strong language, plot mostly taken from the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers DS game, but also goes into 'what happens after'._**

**_Just a note. For this first chapter, I'm not typing out the battle between Dan, Skyler, Shuji, and Akira. It's a bit late at night, and if I write a battle, I want it to be when I'm at the peak of my story muse. I'm currently working on this, and an AP US History project, so yeah. :o_**

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed teen sighed. Things had been boring for a while now... He sat at a fountain in the middle of the park in the town he lived in, rolling in his palm a sphere, one colored black with purple spotting at various points. A frigid wind blew, something unusual for a summer day in Wardington, where the boy lived. His black hair was pushed to the side, covering his eyes. Instantly, his hands went up, trying to fix the frenzied follicles before they irritated him any longer, only in doing so, the ball dropped from his hands, making a 'clank, clank' as it fell to the concrete walkway below him.<p>

"Oh, man! Sarge!" The teen shot up and dashed to his fallen orb, picking it up tenderly. Using the right palm of his black fingerless glove, he cleaned it, making sure there were no nicks or scratches on his Bakugan.

Bakugan. Heh, what a fine word it was. It rolled off the tip of the teen's tongue when he spoke the word, like he was meant for it. He looked over the Darkus Siege, eyeing it one final time before letting it rest in his left palm. "You ok, Sarge?" He knew the Bakugan wouldn't speak back to him. Inanimate objects had no life in them. "Man, I'm really sorry!" An awkward smile washed over his face as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Dude..." Came a voice. "Are you... talking to your Bakugan?"

The teen turned around, only to see a hefty boy about his age, with brown eyes, and equally as brown hair. Beside him, he had a smaller boy with a white cap, and red hair.

The black haired teen's eyes widened, and his closed his left hand, putting his Bakugan behind his back. "Ha, what? N-No! That's silly! Bakugan can't talk!"

"Shuji, this guy's an idiot!" Said the smaller boy, folding his arms against his green shirt.

"Damn straight he is, Akira!" Replied Shuji. "What kind of moron talks to Bakugan?"

The black-haired teen's face turned dark red. "I... I-I wasn't talking to him!"

"Him?" Akira asked. "Bakugan don't have genders!"

The teen gave a light growl. "Sh-Shut it!"

"Just admit it, punk!" Shuji sneered. "What the hell's you're problem, anyway?"

"Nothing...!" The teen said, shrinking back a bit. "I just like Bakugan..."

Shuji's sneer turned into a smirk. "Oh, really? Well, it just so happens that I do too!" In a flash, he pulled out a gate card, holding it between his thumb, index, and middle fingers. Akira soon followed suit. "Let me show you how it's played..."

Bringing the hand he held his Darkus Siege to his front, the teen shook his head a bit. "But... But I'm new at Bakugan... I can't take on two people at once!"

Shuji's smirk widened. "Well, You're about to learn! The HARD WAY!"

"Back off, Shuji!" Came a voice from close by. All three teens turned their heads to see a boy with red eyes donning green goggles in his brown hair. He had a Pyrus Bakugan hovering beside him.

"Huh?"Shuji took a step back. "Dan!" An enclosed fist made its way to in front of Shuji, and he shook it. "This is none of YOUR business! Get lost!"

The teen stood in awe. Dan? Surely this wasn't Dan Kuso!

"Hey, kid!" Dan's voice cleared the teen's thoughts. "What's going on?"

The teen looked to him. "No way!" His blue eyes widened in awe. "You're Dan Kuso! From the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! You're all over the net!"

Dan chuckled slightly. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" A hand went to his hip. "So, you need any help?"

"Are you kidding!" The teen's face broke out into a smile, and he seemed amazed. "That would be awesome!"

"No problem." The Pyrus Bakugan that was floating alongside Dan flew into his hand, and Dan closed his hand into a fist. "I'll show ya some of my old tricks! If you're lucky, I won't even charge ya!" Dan pulled out a gate card, then nodded to the teen. "You ready?

The teen nodded, pulling out a gate card. "You bet!"

All four stood, Shuji by Akira, and Dan by the Black haired teen. "Field, OPEN!"

Time slowed, then came to a pause, leaving only the four teens conscious as they did battle.

* * *

><p>Slowly, almost achingly, time began to resume, until its motion was in full swing. Akira was on the ground, pounding at the dirt. "No, no, NO! We lost!"<p>

Shuji bared his teeth at the winning duo, then looked away in shame. "This isn't finished, kid!" He looked to the teen, and pointed a finger. "Just wait until the tournament! You'll be sorry!" He then looked to his panicking little brother. "And he didn't beat us, Akira! I let him win..." The duo then ran from sight.

Dan snickered, rubbing the half top of his finger against the lower half of his nose. "Sure showed them!" He then turned to the teen, and smirked. "Dude, you rocked!" He turned to face the boy, his hands on his hips. "A little more practice, and who knows? We could end up partners at the tournament Shuji was talking about!"

"That'd be awesome!" The teen said. "...But... I'm just a beginner. To enter the tournament, and have any chance, I'd need a wicked sweet Bakugan..." He looked over to Drago, who was sitting on Dan's shoulder. "Like how you have Drago."

"Hmmm..." Dan put a hand to his face. "I see what you mean. It's real important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan."

The teen smiled, and waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, I'll figure my way through it. Anyway, thanks Dan."

Dan smirked, and turned to walk away. "No prob! Gotta roll. Catch ya later, and good luck, buddy!" He then walked off, talking to the Dragonoid on his shoulder.

As the teen watched Dan walk away, he sat back on the edge of the fountain, looking over his 2 Bakugan he always kept with him: An Aquos Siege and Darkus Siege. To him, they were the closest thing he had to a 'partner' Bakugan. He called them Siege and Sarge, respectively. He felt that calling them both Siege, or by their attributes would be too mainstream, too common. He wanted something to set his Bakugan apart from all the rest. "I'll be a battle brawler... someday..."

He sighed, and moped a bit, daydreaming about being the number one ranked player in all of Bakugan, when it happened.

A flash of light distracted him, and he blinked, sitting to attention. "...? What was that?"

More flashes came, almost in a pulsating manner. "What's happening? Is anyone there?" He let out a yell as a blinding light filled his sight, and he put up a hand, as though to block anything oncoming to him.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked around, though... nothing was different. He didn't what to expect, really. "Weird..." He shook his head. "Maybe I'm just starting to see thin-..." He looked to where he was sitting, to see a Darkus Bakugan where he once was, completely in ball form, not moving, not saying anything. "...? A... A Bakugan?" After looking over it carefully, he smiled. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this one before!" He reached out to grab it when it popped open. The teen nearly jumped out of his skin, not expecting the Bakugan to open on its own.

A deep, slightly raspy voice came from no where, talking to no one in particular. "...Where am I...?" The Bakugan turned to the teen, and only then did the teen see what the Bakugan really looked like. He was draconian in appearance, two horns coming up from aside his head, green eyes framing his black face.

"Er..." The teen stood on edge, not really knowing what to say. "Um... Planet Earth..?"

The Darkus Bakugan grunted. "Hmph... Not Vestroia then."

The teen gulped. Wasn't there talk of evil Bakugan on the net? Oh god, if only he'd paid more attention. "Who... Who are you?"

The Bakugan grunted once more, turning ever so slightly. "My name is Leonidas."

Leonidas? He'd never heard of that Bakugan before. Well, it's now or never. "Hey! You wanna be my partner! I bet we could beat anyone!"

At this, Leonidas turned fully to the teen. "..." He was quiet, then spoke is a clear baritone voice. "If I battle with you, I'll have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?"

"Yeah!" The teen said, smiling happily. "We'll beat them all!"

Leonidas stayed motionless for a few seconds, before replying with a curt nod. "Very well, Human. I will battle alongside you." He gave a light 'hmmm' before speaking once more. "I sense that in this world, I will only be able to release my true power in battle."

"Was that a yes?" The teen asked cheerfully. "Awesome! Great to meet ya, ... erm... partner?" He gave an unsure smile, looking down at Leonidas.

Leonidas nodded once more. "Yes. Partner."

The teen reached out his hand, extending his palm to the Darkus attributed Bakugan. "Let's go!"

Leonidas hesitated, not knowing what to do. "Human... What are you doing?"

The teen blinked. "Waiting for you to hop on board, Leo."

"Leo?" Leonidas had an obvious tone of distaste. "Hmph. My name is Leonidas, Human." He glanced at the teen's hand, then flew onto his hand slowly. "And you'd best not forget it."

The teen blinked. "Well, my name's not 'Human'." He brought his palm up to his face, so that he and the Bakugan were eye to eye.

"Then tell me your name, _Human_, and I might reconsider calling you by it."

His blue eyes shone as he smirked. "My name is Skyler! Skyler Kimura."

"Skyler..." Leonidas thought about it for a second. "... I still prefer Human." With that, he closed back into a ball, refusing to speak any more.

"Hey! Get back out here! I'm not done talking to you!" Skyler lightly prodded the Bakugan ball with his pointer finger, only to sigh after he failed to receive any sort of response. "But I guess you're done talking to me..." With that, Skyler lightly placed Leonidas into his chest pocket. "This is going to be the start of a rough partnership..." Skyler gave another sigh, before looking up to the clouds. "You see this, Dad? You see the things I get into?" He smirked lightly, then walked out the park, only to stop at the sudden realization of what had happened. "Wait... I met Dan Kuso! I gotta tell my friends!"

With that, Skyler ran home, with his new Bakugan partner in tow, ready to start training for the upcoming tournament. Little did he know, that the Bakugan he took to be his partner would cause him alot of trouble...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skye-Yue: There we go! Short chapter one, but a chapter one none the less!<strong>_

_**PLeaSE reVIew!  
>Feed this plot bunnay! <strong>_


	2. Clash! Leonidas makes his appearance!

_**Skye-Yue: WELL. This story came out alot better than expected. :D Thank you for all your amazing reviews! As an added bonus, you'll get a battle this chapter! Hope it turns out well!**_

_**Here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

><p>Skyler raced home, extremely eager. He had his new partner, he met Dan Kuso, and he was going to sign up for the next available tournament he could. He was so happy, he nearly ran straight into the front door.<p>

Nearly.

He skidded to a halt before he could plunge face first into his door, and quickly unlocked the door. With a clatter, Skyler tumbled into his house, quickly locking the door behind him. He began his ascension up the stairs, until...

"Honey? Is that you?" Skyler stopped halfway at the sound of his mother's voice, and made his way back down the stairs.

"Yeah Mom, it's me." Skyler walked over to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking.

"Oh good. I was about to send the twins out to find you. Dinner will be ready in 10!" She smiled at him, mixing a salad. Her blonde hair fell in her face, and she quickly blew it away with a small huff. "Oh! Can you check your brother's diaper? He's about due for a poopie."

With a chuckle, Skyler nodded and jammed his hands in his pockets. "A'ight, Mom!" He turned back to the stairs, despite the growl that emerged from his stomach. Upon reaching his room, Skyler could hear children's laughter. Oh no...

Swinging open the door, Skyler found his younger twin sisters, Starr and Luna, along with their younger brother, Dayton, sitting on his bed, watching t.v. "Hey!" Skyler's face turned red and he flailed his arms around a bit. "Go on, get outta here! Why do you guys always head to MY room? You have your own!"

Dayton, who was only 2, shimmied off the bed with difficulty. "Sowwie, Skywer." He ran to his older brother and held up his arms. "Up?"

Skyler sighed, and picked up the black haired boy. "Alright, alright." Carrying him in one arm, Skyler attempted to shoo his twin sisters away with the spare. "What did I say? Come on!"

"Sorry, Sky..." Luna said, flipping through the channels. She brushed her black hair out her face with a hand, and resumed looking through the television channels.

"...But Alien Surf Girls is about to come on." Starr finished, not turning to look at her older brother. The twins were identical, long black hair, dark blue eyes, just like their brothers.

"But-"

"And we don't wanna miss it." The two girls spoke simultaneously, sending him duel glares. If looks could kill, poor Skyler would probably be dead.

"Hnn..." Skyler cringed under the girls's stare. "But..." He gave a slight pout, then smirked. "You know, Mom isn't using the T.V. downstairs. You know, the new one? She's too busy cooking dinner."

Suddenly, Starr and Luna were out of sight, and out of mind. Now all that was left to deal with was...

"Poo-poo." The two year old squirmed in Skyler's hands, giggling.

"Oh come on, you're not pooped, are ya?" Skyler turned the boy around and sniffed at the seat of his pants. "Thank god. You're probably peed though." Skyler then set Dayton down on his bed. "We'll let mom deal with that later. Here. You can watch... this." Skyler changed the channel on his television to a Bakugan Brawling tournament, and went on his computer, logging into the Bakugan Battle Brawler's network.

_SkySeige421 has logged in._

Smirking, Skyler put on his webcam, looking to see if his friends were online.

_Scanning..._

_Scanning..._

_Chat room empty. No one is online at this time. _

With a huff, Skyler turned off his webcam. Who'd hear his news now? Suddenly, a small _ping!_ in the corner of his screen got his attention. "Huh?"

Clicking the "!" icon, Skyler's screen popped up a notice of a small Bakugan tournament... here in Wardington! There were only 4 spots, and 2 were already taken. Skyler quickly signed up for the tourney before anyone could take the last two spots. Chuckling, he pulled from his chest pocket his new partner, Leonidas. "Isn't this great, Leo? A tournament!"

However, he got no reply.

"Oh, come on. You've got to pop back out sometime..." Sighing, the teen placed his new Bakugan on his desk. "I wish we knew who we were up against..." Skyler folded his arms. "Even though we signed up, we aren't told who our opponents are. This way no one can look their opponents up in the BBB Database and gain an unfair advantage..."

Again, no reply.

"Aww, come on!" Skyler stared at Leonidas, who simply stayed in a sphere. "I thought we were partners!"

"You weirdo!" Skyler turned to see Dayton looking and pointing at him, mischief shining in his young eyes. "Tow way!"

"I'm no weirdo!" Skyler said, arguing with the 2-year-old. "And what do ya mean, "go away"? This is my room! You go away!"

"You meanie!" Dayton stuck his tongue out and hid behind a pillow.

Skyler smirked and jumped out of his chair, going over to his little brother. "Oh, so now I'm a meanie?" He began playfully tickling the toddler into submission, only to be stopped by their mother's voice.

"Kids! Dinner!"

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly, and the moon began its rise into the dark night sky. Skyler yawned and climbed into bed, getting comfortable against the pillows. "Hmm..."<p>

"Who were those humans?"

Skyler opened his eyes to see that Leonidas had somehow managed to get himself from his desk, to his bed. "Huh? Leo?"

"I told you, it's 'Leonidas', Human." The Bakugan scoffed, and turned away. "Are all humans as stubborn as you?"

"H-Hey! I'm sorry, alright? And it's Skyler, not 'Human'!" Skyler sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Look, we're gonna have to get along if we wanna kick butt at this tourney tomorrow."

"A what?" The Darkus Leonidas turned to face the teen, his voice bluntly curious.

"A tourney, you know, a tournament? We'll be able to gain some major recognition if we kick butt there!" Skyler's eyes shined with excitement, eager to compete.

"... You mean, I can fight other Bakugan at this gathering?"

Skyler blinked. "Well naturally. It's a tournament. We're not just going to sit around and stare at one another."

"Hmph. I shall participate, then." Leonidas jumped up onto a shelf built into Skyler's headboard.

"That was the plan..." Skyler sweatdropped. Man, Leo was kinda difficult. It made the teen wonder if Dan ever had his share of problems with Drago.

"You still didn't answer my question, Human."

"I told you, it's Skyler!" The teen groaned and shoved his face into a pillow. What would it take for Leonidas to call him something other than 'Human'? "What question?"

"I asked you who those humans were." Leonidas spoke bluntly, his baritone chords not giving any sort of amusement.

Skyler turned onto his stomach, and looked to the Bakugan. "Well, that's my family. There was Mom, she was the one with yellow hair. Then there were Starr and Luna. They're twins and they get on my nerves constantly. Then there's Dayton. He was the little one."

The Bakugan tilted to the right slightly, as though tilting his head. "And your father?"

A sigh escaped the human's mouth. "My father died about a year ago." He cut his voice off quickly, a sign he wanted to speak no more on the subject.

"Hmph." Leonidas turned, facing his back to Skyler. "That is all. I require rest now." With that, he clicked back into a ball, and rolled into a dark corner of the shelf.

"Yeesh. He gets straight to the point, huh?" Skyler murmured to himself, and turned onto his side. "I guess we'll both need out rest for tomorrow then." A yawn left the teens mouth, and he spoke once more before falling asleep. "G'night, Leonidas..."

Leonidas turned a bit in Skyler's direction, then grunted and turned back to his original position.

"...Good night... Human."

* * *

><p>Skyler gaped once he saw the size of the arena. It was huge! "This is awesome, huh?" He raced inside, eager to sign in. Though once there, he began getting butterflies in his stomach. "Man... this is my first legit tourney. It says here that competitors will be paired off, then winners will brawl one another, and losers will do the same." Looking over the other 3 names written down, Skyler's eyes widened. "Talk about competition! Runo and Marucho are entered! And look, Shuji's here too!"<p>

Leonidas popped out of Skyler's chest pocket, and hovered over to his shoulder. "They're just names to me. I will crush them."

Skyler frowned a bit at that, and cupped Leonidas in his hand, bringing him eye level so he could talk one-on-one with the Bakugan. "Uh, what's the deal? You sound angry."

"I'm not angry." Leonidas stated matter-of-factly. "I simply don't fear weak humans."

"Well lighten up, will ya? Runo and Marucho are some of the strongest Brawlers there are. You shouldn't underestimate them." Skyler lightly ran a thumb over one of Leonidas's wings, in an effort to soothe him.

With a grunt, Leonidas turned away from Skyler's touch. "As you say." He then sighed, and jumped back into Skyler's chest pocket. "Let's battle."

A sigh escaped the teen's mouth as his partner ended any conversation they could have had there. Soon, he was ushered to a tunnel, where he was acquainted with his first opponent.

"You!" Came the shocked voice.

Skyler's blue eyes widened in shock to see Shuji standing before him, being led by a separate usher. He didn't know he'd have to go against Shuji first! Well, better than Runo or Marucho, he supposed...

"Ah," said Shuji's usher, "It's nice to see that you two lads already know each other. Isn't this nice? Two boys having a little friendly battle."

Friendly. Right.

Skyler and Shuji glared at each other, and Skyler's usher spoke up. "I suppose we should get you two to the arena, hmm?" Before either boy could say a thing, they were escorted off to two different sides of the arena. "Here ya go, sweetie. When you hear your name, just walk on through!" Said Skyler's usher, before she turned and left him.

Skyler gulped. Now his nerves were really starting to get to him. "Oh man, this is intense..."

Leonidas peaked out of Skyler's chest pocket. "Don't make me start thinking you're just another weak human. It would be... unwise to make me reconsider my choice in partnership, _Human._" With that, he buried himself back into his pocket, only willing to come out to do battle.

Skyler looked down at his pocket, unamused. "You're not making this any better, Leonidas." He deadpanned.

_"And on the right side of the arena: Skyler Kimura!"_

Gulp. "That's my cue." Skyler pushed open the large stadium doors that were before him, and walked through, trying to keep an air of confidence around him. Apparently, the announcer had already called in Shuji, who was standing opposite of the teen, and had a look of malice.

"You're gonna get pounded, kid!" Shuji shook a fist, snarling. "You're never gonna wanna play Bakugan again after this!"

The announcer, who was a stout female with short purple hair, smirked. "Now that's some good ol' fashioned dirty talk! However, I want this brawl kept clean!" She pointed to a screen which showed both Shuji and Skyler. "That will keep track of everything! Three wins takes it! I want an even battle; three Bakugan on each side, three gate cards on each side, and a max of five ability cards! Once you're out of ability cards, tough luck! The only way you can get them back is if that is the effect of your gate card! Are you boys ready?"

Both teens looked to the woman, and nodded.

"Perfect! The winner of this round will go on to face either Marucho, or Runo! Gate cards at the ready!"

Shuji had a death grip on his gate card, whereas Skyler stumbled to get a good grip on his. Here goes nothing...

"Alright!" Why in Vestroia's name was this woman so cheery? "Field..." She allowed her voice to trail off for the inevitable chorus of voices to follow afterwards.

"OPEN!"

Every person in the stadium joined along with what should have only been Skyler and Shuji speaking. Time in the real world began to slow, and eventually came to a stop. However, everyone in the stadium remained unfazed, due to the effect of the initial gate cards that allowed one to brawl in the interdimensional rift between Earth and Vestroia.

Both teens pulled out another card from their pockets. Ones with an digitally intricate looking black and white design upon it. Both teens raised their cards in the air, and threw them forward, yelling simultaneously: "Gate card, set!"

"I'll go first!" Skyler declared. "Bakugan..." He popped Siege, his Aquos Siege, out from his belt carrying case. "Brawl!" Powerfully, Skyler flung the water Bakugan onto his own gate card, the sphere landing perfectly in the center. "Siege, stand!"

With that, the Bakugan popped open, revealing a humanoid warrior with a sharp lance as a weapon. Siege growled, and threw his lance up in the air, the weapon spinning rapidly, only to catch it perfectly once it came into his reach. He then mockingly thrust if forward, as though he was stabbing an imaginary enemy. It's base G's? 280.

Snarling, Shuji pulled a Bakugan from his pocket, the attribute unrecognizable to Skyler due to the distance between the two teens. "Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji threw the Bakugan forward, onto the gate card where Siege resided. "Fear Ripper, stand!"

The Subterra Fear Ripper emerged through a blinding light, and lunged for Siege, its long brown claws aiming for the neck. Siege jumped back, giving a defensive twirl of his lance, before stabbing it once at the ground between the two Bakugan, as though saying, "Come at me, bro." Fear Ripper's G's were only 260.

Once that fact came into light, Shuji snarled, whipping out an ability card. "Ability card: Activate! Flash!" The ability card in his hand began to glow a brilliant white, and Fear Ripper's G's jumped from 260 to 300. It snarled as well, like it's brawler, and let loose a blinding light, catching Siege off guard. Both Siege and Skyler put their arms up as an attempt to shield their eyes. Skyler attempted to brave through the light, and lowered his arms a bit, just in time to see Fear Ripper lunge for Siege.

"Ah! Gate card, open!" The ground below counteracted against the ability card Shuji had played, and the bright light died out. The gate card they were standing on was a Golden Gate card, meant for specific Bakugan. "My Gate card's ability activates!" The crowd watched on in awe as each Bakugan got a G-boost: For being Aquos Attributed, Siege was given 170 G's, pushing him from 280 to 450. For being Subterra Attributed, Fear Ripper was granted only 60 G's, putting him at 360 G's total.

"Damn it!" Shuji scowled and pulled out another ability card, only to stop as he saw Siege's G's continue to rise. "Hey! What's going on here?"

Skyler's blue eyes shone with excitement. Smirking, he put his hands on his hips and laughed. "My Gate card's ability is meant only for Sieges! No matter the attribute, Siege gains its G-boost twice! So now..." Siege twirled his lance professionally and lunged for Fear Ripper. "...his G's have gone from 450 to 620!" With that, Siege stabbed Fear Ripper in the chest, the wide range of G power being so great, it overwhelmed the Subterra Bakugan, and he was easily defeated.

Shuji fumed at the sight before him. Even if he had played the ability card he had in his hand, it would have made no difference. Seething, Shuji shoved the card back into his card holder case at his belt, and yelled to Skyler. "You got lucky, punk! Hurry up and go!"

Skyler stepped back a bit, somewhat shocked by Shuji's outburst. Gulping, Skyler nodded, and pulled out another Gate card. "Gate card... set!" He threw the card and it landed beside Shuji's, enlargening upon contact with the ground. He reached for Sarge, his Darkus Siege when Leonidas hovered out of his pocket.

"Human." Leonidas turned to face Skyler. "I no longer wish to simply view a battle. I will be partaking in this one, understand?" With that, he landed himself into Skyler's palm and said no more.

Skyler pouted slightly, and sighed. "A 'Let me battle, please.' would have worked just as well, ya know." Giving a sharp exhale, Skyler nodded and grasped Leonidas tightly. "Here we go! Bakugan, brawl!" He flung the Darkus attributed Bakugan forward, aiming to land on his own Gate card again. Only... that didn't go so well. He let out a gasp as his throw proved faulty, and he landed on Shuji's gate card.

"Ha! You ain't stand a chance now, kid!" Skyler could hear Shuji, but acted upon the best of his ability to ignore him.

"Leonidas! Stand!" With that, the draconian Bakugan popped open, and grew into his full form. Everyone in the stadium, including Skyler, gasped upon Leonidas's revealing.

Leonidas stood upon 2 legs, black in color. He had a grey underbelly, which trailed up all the way to under his neck. His face was black as well, with piercing green eyes, and sharp, jagged teeth. He had a horn on his forehead, which was a a deep purple, with a purple-maroon stripe trailing up the center of it. His muscular shoulders and the top halves of his arms were the same shade of black as his face and legs, whereas the bottom halves of his arms were the same shade of grey as his underbelly.

Along with his impressive physique, Leonidas had a regal set of wings as well. They were broadly spanned, protected by the purple scaly skin, and the tender part that would allow him to take flight was the same shade of grey as his underbelly. He also had long, black tail, littered with spikes. He let out a threatening roar once fully revealed to everyone, flexing his muscles as he did so.

Skyler stood, his mouth agape. "W-W-Woah!"

Leonidas looked back to Skyler, scowling a bit. "What?" A wicked smirk crossed over the Bakugan's face. "Impressed? You should be. There is none who can rival my power."

"Your power...?" Skyler blinked, confused. He was just amazed at seeing Leonidas like this for the first time. Then, he saw the Bakugan's base G-stat. "WHA-? 470 G's?" All he got was a chuckle from his partner in response.

"That doesn't scare me!" Shuji exclaimed as he reared back his arm. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw another Subterra Bakugan forward with extreme accuracy, landing perfectly on his own Gate card. "Bakugan, stand!"

A pale light emerged, and where the small sphere once stood, a Subterra Saurus stood looking brave and confident, even in the face of such an opponent as Leonidas. Saurus gave a roar of his own, clenching his fists. His G's? 240, a mere shadow compared to Leonidas.

Shuji reached out a hand, and clenched his fist as well. "Gate card, open!" The ground below the two creatures began to shine, and another golden Gate card was revealed. "Now, my Gate card's ability comes into play!" Skyler watched as Leonidas gained 50 G's, putting him at a grand total of 520 G's. Saurus however, gained 180 G's, putting him at 420 G's, a mere 100 G's less than Leonidas.

"It's ok! Leo and I still have the upper hand!" Skyler yelled to Shuji.

"I told you, my name is Leonidas!" Leonidas looked back at Skyler with a growl, and turned back to Saurus.

"That's what you think!" Shuji said, as he laughed. "Like your Gate card did to Siege, my Gate card gives Saurus his G-boost twice!"

Skyler could only watch as Saurus's G's went from 420, to 600. "N-No!" Skyler gulped, and fumbled in trying to pull out an Ability card. "Don't worry, Leonidas! We've got this! Ability card, activate! Power From Darkness!" Skyler smirked as an extra 140 G's were added to Leonidas's total, putting him at 660 G's.

Shuji shook his head. "That won't be enough! Ability, activate! Home Advantage!" An extra 110 G's were added to Saurus's total, rounding him up to 710 G's.

"Human!" Leonidas growled as Saurus came charging at him, and he jumped up, flying opposite of the taurus-esque Bakugan. "I did not come to lose to other Bakugan!"

Skyler gulped, and panicked. "But..." Skyler seethed. He had no other ability cards that would help Leonidas at this point. The rest were meant for Aquos attributed Bakugan, or for when he was on his own Gate card.

"Ha! You're done for!" Shuji cackled, and waved a hand. "Saurus, finish him off!" Saurus turned, and charged at Leonidas once more. This time, instead of trying to dodge, Leonidas grabbed Saurus's horns, and attempted to fend him off that way.

"HUMAN!" The strain in Leonidas's voice was evident, and at this rate, he'd be easily over taken by Saurus.

"I don't know what to do!" Skyler was desperate, pacing slightly.

"Hah, is this all you have to offer?" Shuji shook his head. "I get it. Without Dan, you're nothing!"

"Th-That's not true!" Skyler stopped pacing, shaking slightly. "I... I..." He gazed at the scene before him, feeling helpless towards his partner Bakugan.

"Human, snap out of it!" Leonidas began to lose his footing, the Saurus slowly beating him out. Closing his eyes, he growled out in desperation. "**_SKYLER_**!"

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the card holder attached to Skyler's belt. Skyler gasped, and flipped open the case, grabbing a card made of light. "What is this?" Slowly, the light began to pull away from the card, revealing to Skyler a new ability card. "...? Alpha Blaster...?" A smile came over his entire face. "That's it!" Skyler stood tall, displaying the card. "Ability! Activate! Alpha Blaster!" The crowd watched as Leonidas gained 200 G's extra, and was finally settled at 860 G's.

Leonidas felt power surge through him, and he pushed Saurus off him with ease. Saurus fumbled and fell backwards, landing on his rear end. Then, Leonidas jumped high into the air, his wings allowing him to stay airborne. "Alpha... BLASTER!" With a mighty roar, the Darkus draconian emitted a strong, white beam of light from his mouth.

Overthrown by such power, Saurus fell back, the beam of light shooting straight through him. Defeated, he receded from the battlefield, returning to Shuji in ball form.

Giving a confident, low-toned laugh, Leonidas clenched his fists, eager to fight for more. His expression switched from eager, to shocked, as he began to weaken, and promptly returned to Skyler in ball form. "Human? What in Vestroia's name did you remove me for? I demand you return me to fighting at once!"

Skyler held the Bakugan on his palm, and gave a weak, awkward laugh. "I didn't pull you out, Leonidas. You won that battle, and since you won, the battle was over, so there was no need to keep you on the field..."

"Then put me in the next fight! The more Bakugan I fight, the stronger I will become!" It was obvious by the demeanor of his voice that Leonidas was NOT pleased.

"Listen, I can't!" Skyler insisted. "This is a legit brawl. If I wanna throw ya back in, I'll need to use a different Bakugan first!"

"A 'legit' brawl? Human, your stupid rules shouldn't apply to me, for I am clearly the superior Bakugan." With a slight huff, Leonidas turned to the side a bit. "Since you and I are apparently 'partners', you are automatically superior to your opponent due to my own status, and therefore, the rules shouldn't need to restrict you either."

Skyler became slightly flushed. "J-Just wait your turn!" Embarrassed, Skyler stuffed Leonidas into his breast pocket without another word, and the Darkus did not retaliate as one would have thought he would. Sure, Skyler heard the Bakugan muttering words that he couldn't make out, but at least he complied and didn't argue.

_Weird._ Skyler thought. _Since when did Leo... comply with me?_

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Shuji's angry voice broke through Skyler's pondering, and he stamped his foot on the ground in irritation. "Hurry up and make your move, so I can squash you like the bug you are, and put you in your place!"

Skyler cringed at that, then frowned deeply. Man, was he tired of getting put down by Shuji all the time. "You know what? Fine. Let's brawl." The usually cheery teen then took up a serious demeanor. He reached to his side, where his Baku-clip held his usual Bakugan, and plucked into his hand a Aquos orb.

Even Leonidas took note of Skyler's sudden change of expression, but said nothing. He was learning new things about his new 'partner' quite quickly; from what his limits were, to how much faith he could truly put into this human...

Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Skyler flung forward his Aquos Bakugan, aiming it onto the card he had set earlier in the game. Once landed, Skyler closed his hand into a fist. "Bakugan: stand!" The sphere popped open, revealing a bird-like creature. "Aquos Falconeer!"

Falconeer flew up, straight as an arrow, then looped once before hovering above the ground, his wings flapping every couple of seconds to give him a bit of support to stay airborne. The claws on his feet were sharp, obviously deadly if used correctly. His G's? A measly 210.

Shuji smirked and taunted, "Oh, so _now_ you're getting serious, kid? It's too late!" Gripping his third Bakugan, the heftier teen shook his head. "You're gonna get it! Bakugan, Brawl!" A brown Bakugan found its way to Skyler's gate card, and rolled to a stop. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Centipoid!"

Wriggling, the earth-attributed centipede-esque creature made itself known, its pincers snapping in Falconeer's direction. It's G power was higher than Falconeer's by 30 G's, giving it a total of 240.

Seeing the G difference right off the bat, Skyler threw his arm forward and waved his hand. "Gate card: open!" Below the two Bakugan, the ground began to glow white, as the Bakugan's G-powers began to rise. "My gate card is called Whirlpool, and while it has no special ability," Skyler said, his blue eyes steely, "it makes up for it by giving _my_ Bakugan a huge boost!"

True to his word, Skyler watched as Falconeer gained 200 G's right off the bat, putting him at 410 G's. However, Shuji's cackle brought him back to attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" Shuji said, folding his arms. "Apparently, your gate card gives Subterra Bakugan a big boost too!"

Skyler watched as Centipoid gained 170 G's to his original 240, putting him at a total of...

410 G's.

"They're tied..." Shuji said as the two Bakugan lashed out on one another, neither side giving way to the other.

"But not for long!" Skyler said with a smirk, whipping out an ability card. "Ability card: activate! G-Power Dump!" This ability benefitted either a Haos, Ventus, or Aquos Bakugan, granting them an extra 60 G's. This put Falconeer at 470 G's.

Shuji smirked as well. "I was hoping you'd do something like that! Ability, activate!" Pulling out a card, Shuji chuckled. "Subterra Power Swap!"

"What?" Skyler's eyes became wide as the two Bakugan's G power traded off, leaving Falconeer with 410 G's, and Centipoid at 470.

"It only works if my Bakugan is Subterra! It switches mine and my opponent's Bakugan's G's!" Laughing smugly, Shuji pulled another ability card. "Ability, activate! G-Power Boost!" This card was kind of the opposite of Skyler's ability card. It granted 60 G's as well, but only to a Subterra, Pyrus, or Darkus Bakugan. Now Centipoid was at 530 G's.

Skyler seethed for a second, before smiling brightly. "That's it!" Reaching for a card, he laughed triumphantly. "Ability Activate! Aquos Double Input!" Suddenly, Falconeer's G power began to grow... and grow... and grow! The bird-like Bakugan soared high in the sky as its G's doubled, leaving him at 820 G's.

Not wanting to be outdone, Shuji grabbed his fifth and final ability card. "Ability, activate! Negative wave!"

A dark, eerie purple wave washed over the field, and both Bakugan's G's were dropped back to 410.

"What gives?!" Skyler asked.

"Negative wave cancels all Ability cards, leaving the Bakugan back at their base G's, or in this case, what their G's were when the gate card was activated." Folding his arms, the older teen smirked. "Looks like they'll take each other out."

"That's what you think! I still have one more ability card I can play!"

Shuji frowned, counting on his fingers. His eyes widened when he realized Skyler was right. The younger teen had only played 4 ability cards, when Shuji himself had used his limit of 5. Damn it all, he thought the runt had used all 5!

"So!" Skyler's voice anchored Shuji back to the field. "I play this! Ability activate! Power Triangle!"

Shuji gulped. "W-What does that do?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Skyler chuckled, as Falconeer's G's began to rise. "You see, for every gate card I've won, meaning for every battle I've beat you in, Falconeer here gets an extra 50 G's each. And since I've beaten you in two battles already..."

Falconeer's G's settled nicely at 510 at this point.

"...it's time that Falconeer squishes your Centipoid like the bug _IT_ is! Go, Falconeer!"

And with that, Falconeer slashed at Centipoid, defeating it easily.

_"And that is game, set, and match folks! Skyler moves onto the final round!"_

The roar that emerged from the crowd was deafening. Never before had they seen a newbie beat an opponent with such skill, even if the newb did freak a bit at different points.

Laughing a bit embarrassedly, Skyler scratched at the back of his head, a light blush running across his cheeks. "T-There's no need to cheer! Really!" Unbeknownst to the teen, his platform began to lower back down, and before he knew it, he was ushered away by the same woman from before.

"You should relax and get ready for your next battle, sweetie." Unable to protest, Skyler was pushed into a room with several little snacks, and a television.

Blinking, the teen took in his surroundings. He knew that before he would go battle again, Shuji would have to fight either Runo or Marucho, whoever lost their battle. Picking up a teeny little sandwich, Skyler took a bite of it, smiling, thinking of his win over Shuji. Seeing Leonidas for the first time... man! Exciting!

Suddenly, Skyler stopped mid-chew. He looked down at his chest pocket, where Leonidas was, and blinked.

Was it just him... or did Leonidas call him by name in the middle of his battle...?

* * *

><p>High atop the rest of the crowd, Dan Kuso sat in a special room, which oversaw the entire arena. "Man, Drago. I was right. That kid has a bit of raw skill."<p>

Drago hopped onto Dan's shoulder, a grunt coming from the Pyrus's mouth. "Daniel, something's wrong..."

"Huh?" Dan looked to Drago. "What is it, Buddy?"

"That Bakugan... 'Leonidas', I think the boy called it. I've never heard of that Bakugan before."

"Never?" Dan asked, his head tilted to the side a bit. "Weird. Maybe it- Oh look! Marucho and Runo are about to go at it!"

Sighing as Dan became distracted, Drago hopped off the teen's shoulder, and onto a table. A feeling of dread washed over him, but against his better judgement, Drago ignored it. Still... he'd have to keep an eye on this new boy and his Bakugan, Leonidas.

He had a bad feeling about it...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skye-Yue: There we go! Chapter two! I hope I did a Bakugan Battle justice. I've never written one before.<em>**

**_PLeaSE reVIew! Feed this plot bunny!_**


End file.
